


Le stelle stanno in cielo, i sogni non lo so

by YukiDelleran



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Feels, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ending Fix, Fix-It, Happy Ending, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Sad Lance (Voltron), Supporting Keith, Three Years Later, spoiler S8
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 08:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18090917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiDelleran/pseuds/YukiDelleran
Summary: A tre anni di distanza dalla fine della guerra, Lance è diventato particolarmente schivo, si è isolato nella sua fattoria e non risponde ai messaggi di nessuno. Shiro, preoccupato, chiede a Keith di andare a controllare come stia.« Hai mai pensato di tornare nello spazio? »Lance non si mosse, rimase in silenzio con la testa appoggiata sul suo petto abbastanza a lungo perché Keith immaginasse che si fosse addormentato.Solo dopo diversi minuti mormorò un: « Non lo so. » che quasi si perse tra le pieghe della sua maglia.[Post-canon. Spoiler finale S8]





	Le stelle stanno in cielo, i sogni non lo so

L'ultima missione era stata particolarmente impegnativa. Recarsi in un vecchio avamposto Galra dove la popolazione era brutalmente sfruttata per l'estrazione di minerali dal sottosuolo, si era rivelato difficoltoso anche per i veterani più rudi delle Lame di Marmora.  
Keith, a cui era stato affidato il comando della missione in qualità di ambasciatore della Coalizione, si era trovato davanti una situazione drammatica che l'aveva prostrato sia fisicamente che emotivamente, assorbendo la sua attenzione e ogni briciola del suo tempo.  
Krolia gli era stata vicino, aiutandolo e supportandolo ma, in ogni caso, Keith non aveva avuto né il tempo né le energie per occuparsi di altro.  
Per questo motivo non si era affatto stupito di trovare diversi messaggi sul proprio palmare, durante il viaggio di ritorno sulla Terra. C'erano delle mail di Hunk che gli raccontava dell'ultimo pranzo diplomatico che aveva organizzato e che aveva portato al completo successo delle trattative. C'erano dei video messaggi di Pidge, in realtà filmati da Matt, dove la si vedeva impegnata nell'ennesima miglioria degli MFE. C'erano foto di Shiro, saluti di Curtis e rapporti di Coran. Quello che però aveva attirato la sua attenzione era una registrazione fatta da Shiro stesso pochi giorni prima. Nel messaggio chiedeva, in tono piuttosto serio e vagamente preoccupato, di essere contattato non appena la missione si fosse conclusa e Keith avesse avuto del tempo a disposizione. Per questo motivo, non appena la nave su cui stava viaggiando giunse nel raggio di comunicazione possibile con la Terra, il giovane non attese un istante in più e attivò la chiamata.  
Shiro rispose dopo un paio di minuti, visibilmente arruffato e assonnato.  
« Keith... va tutto bene? Dove sei? »   
« Sulla nave delle Lame, ci stiamo avvicinando al sistema solare. Tu, piuttosto, stai bene? Cos'è successo? Ci sono problemi sulla Terra? »   
Un movimento alla sinistra di Shiro gli fece capire che non era solo e un mormorio lo raggiunse.  
« Mmmm... Takashi... cosa succede...? »   
« È Keith. Non preoccuparti, torna a dormire. »   
Dopo quelle parole, Shiro si alzò dal letto e uscì dalla stanza.  
« Scusami per averti svegliato nel bel mezzo della notte e scusami anche con Curtis. » accennò Keith, ansioso tuttavia si sapere cosa aveva spinto l'altro a contattarlo in quel modo.  
Shiro scosse la testa, come a dire che non era un problema.  
« Te l'ho chiesto io, quindi va tutto bene. » disse. « Innanzi tutto non preoccuparti, nessuno sta attaccando la Terra e non c'è nessuna guerra all'orizzonte. Il problema è più... privato, se mi passi il termine. »   
Un vago senso di inquietudine si fece strada nella mente di Keith: c'era solo una persona tra quelle che conosceva che poteva far preoccupare Shiro in quel modo.  
« Ti ascolto. »  
Shiro si prese il suo tempo per spiegare quello che, a suo stesso dire, era più che altro un presentimento, senza andare dritto al punto e girando attorno al problema per non allarmare Keith, finché non fu lui stesso a sbottare di essere più chiaro.  
« Non sento Lance dall'ultima celebrazione di Allura, non ho avuto sue notizie, non risponde ai miei messaggi né a quelli degli altri. Non posso allontanarmi dalla Garrison per via dei progetti in corso e delle questioni diplomatiche quindi non sono potuto andare a vedere come sta, ma sono preoccupato. »  
« Dalla celebrazione?! Ma è stato più di tre mesi fa! »   
Era stato l'ultimo ritrovo dei paladini prima che partisse per la missione con le Lame e, come sempre, aveva tenuto d'occhio Lance. Sapeva che in quei momenti l'amico si sentiva particolarmente giù di morale e ripensava alle vicende del suo amore perduto, ma non ricordava di aver notato segnali allarmanti e con la missione in corso non aveva più avuto modo di farsi vivo lui per primo. Cosa poteva essere successo nel frattempo per spingere Lance a quell'isolamento?  
« Viaggiando a questa velocità dovremmo raggiungere la Terra la settimana prossima. » informò Shiro. « Andrò personalmente a vedere come sta. Non avremmo dovuto lasciarlo solo per così tanto tempo, per quanto dica di stare bene, sappiamo tutti che è un maestro nel mascherare quello che prova. »   
Shiro annuì attraverso lo schermo.   
« È la stessa cosa che mi ha detto Veronica. Ha provato a contattarlo anche lei, ma non ha avuto successo. I suoi genitori dicono che da quando si è trasferito nella nuova casa è diventato particolarmente schivo. Di tutti quelli che potrebbero andare da lui, credo che tu sia l'unica persona che accetterebbe di vedere. »   
Keith sospirò, mentre una stretta di ansia gli attanagliava lo stomaco.  
Quella missione era importante, avevano salvato innumerevoli vite, liberato un pianeta e aggiunto un nuovo membro alla Coalizione, ma, nonostante questo, non riusciva a fare a meno di pensare che non avrebbe dovuto lasciare solo Lance così a lungo. Non avrebbe dovuto fidarsi dell'apparenza.  
  
Raggiungere casa McClain non era stato difficoltoso.   
Una volta atterrato con la nave delle Lame allo spazioporto della Garrison, Keith aveva espletato le formalità del rientro il più velocemente possibile, si era ritagliato un attimo di tempo per parlare con Shiro e subito era ripartito alla volta di Cuba. Era riuscito a convincere i superiori a farsi accompagnare là con un caccia MFE, con la scusa di testare un nuovo dispositivo di Pidge, ma per il ritorno si sarebbe dovuto accontentare di un normale aereo.  
La vera avventura era stata trovare la nuova casa dove Lance si era trasferito, piuttosto distante dalla tenuta di famiglia e immersa in un campo di juniberry dal profumo intenso: un mare rosa che ondeggiava dolcemente al gentile soffio della brezza primaverile.  
Era un luogo incantevole e suggestivo, ma avvolto in una malinconia palpabile. Keith poteva quasi percepire lo stato d'animo di chi si prendeva cura di quei fiori delicati giorno dopo giorno.   
Sospirò e raddrizzò le spalle, facendosi coraggio. Al suo fianco Kosmo, alto ormai quasi quanto lui, abbassò la testa, gli sfiorò la faccia con il naso umido ed emise un mugolio di conforto.  
Sempre più convinto della necessità della propria presenza in quel luogo, Keith strinse le maniglie del piccolo borsone che aveva portato con sé come unico bagaglio e attraversò il vialetto fino alla casa.   
Dopo aver bussato, rimase sotto il portico per un paio di minuti prima che la porta venisse aperta e Lance si presentasse davanti ai suoi occhi.  
Keith rimase per un attimo sconcertato.   
Ricordava perfettamente come appariva Lance tre mesi prima, durante la celebrazione, eppure, in qualche modo, quella che aveva davanti non era la stessa persona.   
Aveva un aspetto molto più sciupato, sembrava più magro di quanto lo ricordasse e il suo viso era segnato da profonde occhiaie. Persino i capelli erano più lunghi e meno curati, ricadevano ai lati del volto e sul collo in piccoli ciuffi flosci.   
I marchi azzurri, sugli zigomi, gli davano un'aria più pallida di quanto non fosse.  
Keith dovette mordersi la lingua per lasciarsi sfuggire un commento fuori luogo.   
« Ehi! » esclamò invece, di fronte all'espressione stupita dell'altro. « Non ci vediamo da un po', eh? Scusa l'improvvisata, hai un po' di tempo per me? »   
Lance si riscosse dall'attimo di stordimento e annuì, facendogli spazio nell'ingresso.  
« Quando sei tornato? » chiese, accennando un sorriso. « È bello rivederti. Tutto bene con le Lame?»   
Keith entrò in casa guardandosi attorno, quasi aspettandosi di mettere piede in un luogo abbandonato a sé stesso. Al contrario, l'ambiente era luminoso, ben tenuto, pulito e arredato con gusto. Si sarebbe detto tipico di Lance, se non fosse stato per l'atmosfera malinconica che perdurava anche all'interno.  
« L'ultima missione è stata parecchio impegnativa. » disse, sforzandosi di fare conversazione e, allo stesso tempo, captare segnali dell'eventuale malessere del compagno. « Siamo finiti su un pianeta miniera dove la popolazione viveva ancora in stato di schiavitù e non era a conoscenza della fine dell'impero. È stata dura vedere come vivevano, ma siamo riusciti a salvare molte vite e ristabilire un inizio di società libera. »  
Lance lo ascoltò annuendo brevemente, facendogli strada.  
« Povera gente... Ma tu stai bene? Vederti qui da solo è un po' strano. »  
Era giunto il momento per Keith di decidere se essere sincero con il rischio di venire allontanato o inventare una piccola scusa a fin di bene nel tentativo di mostrare un po' di tatto.  
« Sto bene ma sono piuttosto stanco. In realtà sono venuto a chiederti un favore. » improvvisò su due piedi. « Krolia insiste perché mi prenda una pausa dalle missioni, pensa che con l'ultima abbia esagerato e che mi debba riposare, quindi mi chiedevo... ovviamente se per te non è un disturbo... se fosse possibile fermarmi un paio di giorni. Giusto il tempo di ricaricare le batterie. »  
Lance lo fissò per un attimo, stranito, forse sul punto di obiettare qualcosa.  
Keith tentò di raddrizzare il tiro.  
« So che potrei andare nella mia casa nel deserto, ma... »  
« Non dirlo nemmeno! » lo interruppe Lance. « Non andrai in quella baracca lontano da tutto, finiresti per stressarti il doppio. Casa mia è casa tua, mi fa piacere averti qui. »  
Kosmo, accanto a Keith, avanzò verso il ragazzo e abbassò la grossa testa per sbuffargli tra i capelli.  
Lance allungò una mano e lo accarezzò tra le orecchie.  
« Ovviamente sei il benvenuto anche tu. »   
Le sue labbra erano distese in un sorriso gentile, ma neanche quello riusciva a spazzare via del tutto la malinconia che velava i suoi occhi.  
  
« No, Shiro, mi spiace, ancora non ho capito per quale motivo non rispondeva alle vostre chiamate, ma è chiaro che non è in forma. Non sta bene, lo capirebbe anche un cieco. Mi fermerò qualche giorno per capire cos'è successo. »   
Keith sospirò e abbassò il tablet sulle gambe.  
Era seduto sul letto nella stanza degli ospiti che Lance gli aveva assegnato, la schiena appoggiata alla parete. Kosmo era steso sul pavimento, occupando quasi l'intero spazio disponibile.  
Lance si era coricato presto, quindi Keith ne aveva approfittato per aggiornare Shiro, sperando anche in qualche consiglio. L'altro lo aveva ascoltato con attenzione, annuendo con aria grave e pregandolo di fare attenzione e stargli vicino.  
« Farò il possibile. » promise Keith, prima che uno strano rumore proveniente dalla stanza accanto attirasse la sua attenzione.   
Si scusò con Shiro e chiuse in fretta la chiamata, poi scese silenziosamente dal letto, facendo una carezza a Kosmo per tenerlo tranquillo. Si avventurò nel corridoio e sbirciò oltre a porta socchiusa della stanza accanto.   
Lance dormiva raggomitolato tra le lenzuola, tenendo i lembi stretti in pugno. Respirava affannosamente e a tratti singhiozzava. A Keith bastò un instante per capire che stava piangendo.   
Nel buio della stanza, i marchi alteani sul suo viso brillavano debolmente.  
Keith esitò. Mosse mezzo passo avanti, allungò una mano e la riportò sullo stipite della porta. Rimase immobile mentre i secondi passavano e il suo cuore si faceva più pesante a ogni lacrima che vedeva scendere. Infine si decise e avanzò nella stanza, si inginocchiò accanto al letto e scosse Lance leggermente.  
« Lance... Svegliati, Lance. Stai avendo un incubo... » mormorò.  
Sotto le sue dita, il giovane si svegliò di soprassalto e scattò a sedere ansimando.  
« Ssshh, va tutto bene. Era un brutto sogno. » tentò di blandirlo Keith, appoggiandogli una mano sulla spalla.  
Lance si scostò e si asciugò gli occhi freneticamente.  
« Keith! Scusami, ti ho svegliato. È tutto a posto, torna pure a dormire. »   
Vedendolo in quello stato, Keih rimase immobile accanto al letto, le braccia lungo i fianchi.   
« Non stavo dormendo. Lance... vuoi parlarne? »   
L'altro scosse la testa, deciso.   
« No! È una sciocchezza, davvero, sto bene. Non hai nessun bisogno di preoccuparti. »   
Quando Keith, suo malgrado, lasciò la stanza, le lacrime bagnavano ancora le sue guance.  
  
Quanto accaduto la prima sera, si ripeté anche per alcune successive: Lance andava a dormire presto, aveva un incubo che lo destava di soprassalto e passava il resto della nottata rigirandosi tra le lenzuola o vagando per casa. Keith lo sentiva spostarsi da una stanza all’altra ma, ogni volta che tentava un approccio, veniva allontanato. Lance non era mai brusco o scostante con lui, si limitava a sminuire il problema e a rifiutarsi di parlarne.  
Durante il giorno usciva per badare a Kaltenecker e la campo di juniberry che circondava la casa e spesso Keith lo seguiva con la scusa di aiutarlo. In quei momenti poteva sembrare il Lance di sempre, ma Keith sapeva che non era così: il Lance che conosceva non si sarebbe mai rifugiato in quel posto dimenticato da tutti, rifiutando ogni contatto. Il Lance di una volta aveva fatto del suo meglio per entrare alla Garrison, aveva dato e superato gli esami da pilota da combattimento, desiderava vedere le stelle più di ogni altra cosa. Poteva comprendere che il trauma della guerra avesse lasciato il segno, l’aveva lasciato su tutti, ma non che l’avesse spinto ad annullare sé stesso e i suoi sogni in quel modo. Per quanto potesse amare la sua famiglia e la sua terra, non poteva credere che questa vita semplice fosse tutto quello che gli rimaneva.  
Lo osservava strappare le erbacce nel campo di juniberry e il suo cuore si appesantiva e si riempiva di una strana rabbia che non sapeva dove direzionare. Sembrava che quel campo immenso fosse un oceano dove Lance tentava di perdersi, di annullare ogni percezione con la fatica o semplicemente intossicandosi con quel profumo dolciastro e persistente. E in alcuni momenti, Keith avrebbe voluto avere ancora a disposizione il raggio di fuoco di Red, per incenerire quella marea rosa una volta per tutte.  
Il rosa era il colore del lutto per gli alteani, sembrava che Lance avesse fatto propria quella tradizione aliena e vi si fosse letteralmente immerso. Ma Lance non era un alteano, non davvero, e il rosa andava ben oltre il significato di lutto generico. Era un pensiero che lo faceva impazzire. Vederlo autodistruggersi in quel modo, lo faceva impazzire.  
Keith decise che avevano raggiunto un punto di rottura la notte in cui Lance si svegliò urlando.  
Corse immediatamente nella sua stanza, aspettandosi di trovarlo raggomitolato tra le coperte, come sempre, invece non appena si affacciò alla porta, se lo trovò tra le braccia.  
In un primo istante Keith, ancora poco avvezzo a quel genere di slancio nonostante gli anni, s’irrigidì, ma quando si rese conto che Lance stava tremando, non poté fare a meno di ricambiare la stretta. Un po’ spingendolo, un po’ tirandolo, riuscì a riportarlo sul letto e a scostarsi appena quel che bastava per vedere il suo volto.  
« Lance, per favore. » lo pregò, mantenendo un tono di voce il più possibile basso e rassicurante. « Parlami. Non puoi andare avanti così. »   
Lance scosse la testa, disperato, mentre i primi singhiozzi si facevano strada nella sua gola.  
« Non posso… Non proprio con te… »   
Keith lo scostò un po’ di più, con maggiore fermezza.  
« So che è per la guerra, per quello che è successo. È così per tutti. Se pensi che io non possa aiutarti, se non vuoi parlare con me di questo… »   
La sua voce si abbassò di tono, mentre un dolore sordo gli pulsava nel petto al pensiero di quell’ennesimo rifiuto.  
« Chiama Shiro, parla con lui. È molto preoccupato per te. »   
Si fece quasi violenza nel costringersi ad aggiungere: « Ha subito lo stesso genere di perdita, potrebbe aiutarti. »   
A quelle parole, Lance finalmente lo guardò negli occhi.  
Il suo sguardo era più cupo di quanto ricordasse e aveva perso del tutto quella lucentezza briosa che lo aveva sempre caratterizzato.   
« Non posso parlare con Shiro, proprio per questo motivo. » rispose, sforzandosi di mettere una parola dietro l'altra. « Non voglio riaprire una ferita ora che ha trovato un po' di serenità con Curtis, non se lo merita. »   
Keith avrebbe voluto dire che capiva i suoi scrupoli, ma la verità era che avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa per vedere quegli occhi di nuovo accesi d'entusiasmo e voglia di vivere.  
Allungò una mano e, con gesto quasi casuale, gli scostò i ciuffi scomposti dalla fronte.  
Lance gli rimandò uno sguardo leggermente stupito.  
« Almeno permettimi di restarti vicino. Non intendo forzarti a parlare con me, se non vuoi, ma non me la sento di lasciarti da solo in questo stato. »   
Mentre parlava si rese conto che quel discorso poteva comunque equivalere a un'imposizione non gradita della sua presenza, quindi si affrettò a ritrattare.  
« Oppure posso lasciarti Kosmo se pensi che io sia di troppo. È una compagnia molto discreta ma fa incredibilmente bene all'umore. »   
Lance abbozzò un sorriso di fronte a quei maldestri tentativi di non essere inopportuno, poi tornò ad appoggiarsi a lui, come se le forze lo avessero abbandonato.  
« Certo che puoi restare, Keith. » mormorò. « Mi fa piacere averti qui. Non immagini quanto. »   
Non aggiunse altro, limitandosi ad accennare che poteva seguirlo sotto le coperte, cosa che Keith non era nemmeno arrivato a immaginare, pensando piuttosto di dormire su una poltrona o ai piedi del letto.  
Lance non gli voltò le spalle, rimase con il volto rivolto verso il soffitto, gli occhi chiusi. Keith lo imitò, rimanendo immobile al suo fianco e scrutandolo di tanto in tanto con la coda dell'occhio.  
Fu durante una di queste occhiate che notò la debole luminescenza di Kosmo avanzare nella stanza, mentre il lupo li raggiungeva e si accucciava ai piedi del letto occupando tutto lo spazio libero disponibile. Sembrava che anche lui, in qualche modo, volesse ergersi a guardiano dei sogni di Lance. Keith sorrise nel buio: la sensibilità degli animali era impressionante.  
Non avrebbe saputo dire quanto tempo fosse passato quando Lance iniziò a parlare. Keith era sul punto di assopirsi quando la voce accanto al suo orecchio lo destò completamente.  
« Sogno spesso della guerra. » iniziò Lance in tono sommesso. « A volte sono immagini semplici, di quando vivevamo al castello, scene divertenti che mi fa piacere ricordare. Altre volte invece sono le battaglie, i pericoli che abbiamo corso, le persone che ho ucciso, quelle che non ho salvato... Tutto quello che avrei potuto fare per evitare la sofferenza altrui e non ho fatto. Vedo Allura che mi dice addio, che mi fissa accusandomi di non aver fatto nulla per fermarla, per trovare un altro modo. So che poteva esserci un altro modo, c'è _sempre_ un altro modo. Abbiamo affrontato tante situazioni irrisolvibili inventandoci ogni sorta di piano B, tranne quella volta. Non posso perdonarmelo. »   
Mentre pronunciava le ultime parole, si voltò su un fianco, dando le spalle a Keith.  
« I marchi che porto in faccia... Non riesco a guardarmi allo specchio. Sono il segno del mio fallimento come paladino, come persona e come compagno. Sono un monito che mi ricorda costantemente la colpa che devo scontare. »   
Keith si sollevò su un gomito e posò una mano sulla sua spalla. All'ultimo istante si trattenne dal costringerlo a girarsi.  
Se questo era il modo in cui Lance si era sentito, in cui si sentiva tutto il tempo, erano stati degli insensibili a non accorgersene finora. Keith si sentiva la persona più inutile del mondo, perché non aveva risposte rassicuranti da dare, aveva solo la realtà dei fatti e quella non era mai stata di grande aiuto a nessuno. Poteva solo provare a rendere Lance un po' più obiettivo e meno severo verso sé stesso.  
« Non devi scontare nessuna colpa, Lance! » esclamò con enfasi, tanto che Kosmo, ai piedi del letto, rizzò le orecchie e alzò la testa. « Non ne hai! O almeno non solo tu. Quella era una situazione in cui nessuno di noi poteva fare qualcosa. Allura ha deciso di sacrificarsi, è stata una sua scelta e non abbiamo avuto il tempo materiale di pensare a un'alternativa. Ammesso che ce ne fossero. Non sempre è possibile avere un piano B e dovevamo agire in fretta, ne andava dell'esistenza stessa di tutti gli universi. Allura ne era consapevole, così come era consapevole che ti avrebbe dato un dolore, ma l'ha fatto per il bene di tutti. Lance, lei ti voleva bene, non voleva certo che vivessi nel rimorso. »   
Pronunciare quelle parole gli provocò una fitta al petto anche a distanza di anni.  
Sì, Allura gli aveva voluto bene, non nel modo in cui Lance avrebbe voluto o come lui ne voleva a lei, ma era certamente stato il suo appoggio e il suo rifugio in quegli ultimi giorni di guerra.  
« Non ho fatto nulla per salvarla. Nulla se non piangere. »   
La voce di Lance gli giunse sommessa e spezzata.  
« Nessuno di noi ha potuto fare nulla... »   
« Ma io l'amavo, Keith! L'amavo e l'ho lasciata morire! » esclamò Lance voltandosi di scatto verso di lui.  
E Keith avrebbe voluto colpirlo, avrebbe voluto dargli un pugno e urlargli di smetterla, invece lo abbracciò e lo tenne stretto finché i singhiozzi contro il suo petto non si placarono nel silenzio della notte.  
  
Quando Keith si svegliò, il mattino successivo, non si stupì di essere solo nel letto e nella stanza. Probabilmente Lance si era alzato di buonora per badare alla fattoria e, allo stesso tempo, per evitare un confronto diretto sullo sfogo della sera prima. Non che Keith intendesse infierire, questo no, ma non poteva nemmeno fare finta di nulla.  
Per questo si alzò, si vestì velocemente e si avviò verso la cucina. Il bollitore fischiava sul fornello e il profumo del caffè riempiva la stanza, ma nessuno era in vista. Solo quando sentì abbaiare Kosmo, si affacciò sulla veranda e vide sia il lupo che Lance immersi nel campo di juniberry che circondava la casa. Quando lo notò, il giovane si sollevò, con le braccia piene di fiori, e alzò una mano per salutarlo.  
Keith ricambiò e lo accolse con un sorriso quando lo raggiunse sulla veranda, seguito da Kosmo che si accucciò ai loro piedi.  
« Cosa facevi? » chiese Keith, con l’unico intento di avviare una conversazione.  
« Controllavo che i juniberry crescessero bene, che non ci fossero erbacce o parassiti. Si sono adattati bene al clima terrestre e al cambio di stagione, ma ad alcuni fattori sono ancora vulnerabili.»   
Lance lo superò portando in casa il mazzo di fiori. Li posò sul tavolo della cucina, recuperò un vaso e ve li sistemò.  
« Non avevo ancora cambiato i fiori per Allura da quando sei arrivato. » disse, come se quella fosse una spiegazione più che sufficiente.  
Keith lo seguì nel salotto, dove finora non si erano mai soffermati, lanciandogli occhiate dubbiose finché non lo vide appoggiare il vaso su un tavolino davanti a una fotografia. L’immagine ritraeva Allura e lo stesso Lance, alcuni anni prima, davanti a un’aiuola fiorita.   
« Questa… » iniziò.  
« L’abbiamo scattata durante il nostro primo appuntamento. L’unico, in realtà, in quell’ultimo giorno di riposo prima di partire per lo spazio e mettere fine alla guerra. »   
Lance ne parlava come se si fosse trattato di secoli prima, un altro universo, un’altra vita.  
« Ah! Prima che tu ti faccia strane idee! Non è un altare o qualcosa del genere, è solo che… insomma, è l’unica foto che ho di noi due insieme e visto che i juniberry le piacevano tanto, penso che le farebbe piacere riceverne un mazzo ogni tanto. »  
A quelle parole, Keith sentì una stretta allo stomaco: era esattamente quello che Lance si sforzava di negare. Quello davanti ai suoi occhi era un altare in memoria di Allura. L'intera casa e la piantagione che la circondava non era altro che un santuario in suo onore in cui Lance si era isolato.  
E questo di certo non gli faceva bene.  
« Che ne dici di fare due passi dopo colazione? » buttò lì, nel tentativo di cambiare discorso.  
Vederlo in quello stato gli faceva più male di quanto fosse disposto ad ammettere persino con sé stesso, a maggior ragione perché non riusciva a vedere nessun modo concreto per essergli d'aiuto.  
Lance gli lanciò un'occhiata stupita, ma poi annuì.  
« Certo, dove vuoi andare? »  
« In nessun posto particolare, pensavo di fare un giro del campo per far sgranchire le zampe a Kosmo. È da un po' che non fa una corsa. »   
Poteva essere un scusa sciocca, ma era la prima che gli era venuta in mente e forse, se fosse riuscito a realizzare l'idea che gli era balenata, allora sarebbe anche riuscito a far divertire un po' Lance come ai vecchi tempi.  
All'inizio non fu niente di più che una banale passeggiata, dove Lance faceva strada lungo il perimetro del campo di juniberry e Keith lo seguiva con Kosmo al seguito. Facendo fede alla sua natura però, esattamente come Keith sperava, il lupo non rimase tranquillo a lungo. Tutto quello spazio aperto in cui correre lo eccitava facendolo saltellare attorno ai due, a volte anche alzandosi sulle zampe posteriori. Cosa che, data la sua stazza non indifferente, iniziava a dare qualche problema.  
Keith gli appoggiò una mano sulla testa, sorridendo dei suoi scodinzolii.   
« Che ne dici, amico? Possiamo venire anche noi a divertirci con te? » chiese, certo che l'animale lo capisse.  
Kosmo scrollò la testa e si abbassò sulle zampe.  
Keith non aspettava altro e gli montò in groppa come se si fosse trattato di una qualunque cavalcatura, dopodiché allungò la mano verso Lance.  
« Cosa? No! Povero Kosmo, peseremmo troppo! » esclamò questi, scuotendo la testa.  
Keith per poco non scoppiò a ridere.  
« Starai scherzando, spero! Kosmo riesce a portare anche quattro persone senza problemi per quanto è cresciuto negli ultimi tempi. Andiamo, dai! »  
Incoraggiare Lance a fare qualcosa di divertente era per lui qualcosa di davvero strano, uno scambio di parti che gli lasciava addosso la sensazione di muoversi su un terreno sconosciuto, ma non per questo minava la sua determinazione ad andare avanti.  
Quando sentì le dita di Lance stringere le sue, non poté impedirsi di provare un piccolo senso di trionfo. Voleva sentirlo ridere, ridere davvero, e quello era un piccolo passo avanti.  
Kosmo però non diede loro nemmeno il tempo di sistemarsi a dovere prima di balzare in avanti e iniziare a percorrere in lunghe falcate il lato del campo. Seduto dietro di lui, Lance gli strillò in un orecchio e gli strinse le braccia attorno alla vita per non perdere l'equilibrio. Era una sensazione strana e inebriante che, unita a quella della velocità, rendeva la sua mente leggera.  
« Fallo rallentare! » urlò Lance e, per tutta risposta, Keith si chinò in avanti rafforzando la presa sul colle del lupo.  
« Hai pilotato Red, il più veloce dei leoni, non dirmi che hai paura di una corsetta? » lo prese in giro.  
« Era una situazione un po' diversa! »   
Apparentemente annoiato dalle loro proteste, Kosmo abbandonò il perimetro e si gettò nel campo, saltando tra i juniberry per mostrare il proprio entusiasmo.  
Keith trattenne il fiato e Lance strillò di nuovo mentre affondavano in quella marea rosa. Kosmo sembrò apprezzare e, per essere certo di condividere la propria esaltazione, si smaterializzò a metà di un balzo per poi rimaterializzarsi con entrambi a mezz'aria.  
Colti alla sprovvista, si ritrovarono entrambi a urlare prima di ruzzolare malamente in mezzo ai fiori.  
Keith rotolò quasi subito sulla schiena, ridendo e scostando i ciuffi di capelli che gli erano finiti negli occhi. Al suo fianco, Lance era invece stranamente silenzioso.  
« È tutto a posto? Ti sei fatto male? » chiese Keith quando se ne rese conto.  
Dopo un lungo istante di silenzio, Lance si voltò verso di lui, rimanendo a sua volta sdraiato sulla schiena e abbozzando una risatina.  
« Sto bene. » disse. « È solo che non me l'aspettavo, mi sono spaventato. Per un attimo ho avuto la sensazione che fossimo ancora su qualche campo di battaglia. »   
Si alzò su un gomito e si rassettò la maglia.  
« È stupido, lo so, stavamo solo giocando. Ma Kosmo usava questo espediente per sfuggire ai nemici e per un attimo ho avuto la sensazione che... »   
Keith non lo lasciò finire, lo afferrò per un braccio e lo tirò contro di sé, facendo cadere di nuovo entrambi a terra, in mezzo ai fiori.  
Questa volta Lance rise davvero.  
« Che stai facendo? Ehi! Sto bene! Sto bene, sul serio! »  
Keith però continuò a tenerlo stretto finché la risata non si spense contro il suo petto e Lance non si rilassò tra le sue braccia. Rimasero stesi, avvolti dal profumo dolce dei juniberry, per un tempo che Keith non si prese la briga di quantificare, mentre Kosmo continuava a scorrazzare avanti e indietro entusiasta. Dopo un silenzio anche troppo prolungato che, ad un certo punto, senza che se ne rendessero conto, era diventato addirittura confortevole, si risolse a fare la domanda che si rincorreva tra i suoi pensieri da quando aveva messo piede lì.  
« Hai mai pensato di tornare nello spazio? »  
Lance non si mosse, rimase in silenzio con la testa appoggiata sul suo petto abbastanza a lungo perché Keith immaginasse che si fosse addormentato.  
Solo dopo diversi minuti mormorò un: « Non lo so. » che quasi si perse tra le pieghe della sua maglia.   
Keith avrebbe voluto insistere, ma sentiva che il corpo contro il suo si era teso e non sembrava più a proprio agio come un attimo prima. Il suo scopo avrebbe dovuto essere quello di far divertire Lance e distrarlo dalle sue ansie, non certo metterlo a disagio quindi, suo malgrado, lasciò cadere il discorso per l'ennesima volta.  
  
Non si sarebbe mai aspettato che fosse Lance stesso a riprenderlo, proprio quella sera.  
Dopo cena Keith era uscito di nuovo con Kosmo e la visione del cielo limpido e trapuntato di stelle gli aveva trasmesso un senso di nostalgia. Ammirare il firmamento da un luogo isolato della terra, lo riportava con la mente agli anni della Garrison quando, giovane cadetto indisciplinato, scappava di notte sul tetto dell'accademia per ammirare le stelle e sognare di raggiungerle. Sembrava un altro mondo, un’altra vita, ora che le stelle le aveva viste fin troppo da vicino, ma questo non lo trattenne dall’arrampicarsi, o meglio farsi trasportare da Kosmo, sul tetto di casa.   
Era sdraiato sulle tegole da una decina di minuti, lo sguardo perso nell’immensità del cielo buio, quando un difficoltoso arrancare attirò la sua attenzione.  
« Accidenti a te e ai posti in cui vai a nasconderti. » brontolò Lance arrampicandosi al suo fianco. « Io non ho un lupo spaziale che si teletrasporta e sui tetti ci devo salire a piedi. O sui leoni, a seconda dei casi. »   
Keith sorrise per quell’accenno al passato. Non aveva mai dimenticato quando Lance, in preda all’ansia per il suo primo appuntamento con Allura, aveva letteralmente scalato Black per parlare con lui. Ancora oggi si chiedeva cosa l’avesse trattenuto dal dichiararsi allora, davanti a quel tramonto.  
Probabilmente il fatto che sarebbe stato rifiutato e avrebbe causato imbarazzo a entrambi, si rispose Keith per l’ennesima volta. Se la fiducia tra di loro si fosse incrinata era possibile che ne risentisse l’intera squadra o addirittura che non riuscissero più a formare Voltron. Non poteva permettersi di mettere a rischio la sorte dell’intero universo solo per l’egoismo dei propri sentimenti.  
Ora però era tutto diverso, non c’era più alcun pericolo, nulla che gli avrebbe impedito di parlare. Ma anche Lance non era più lo stesso.  
« Sei venuto quassù perché ti manca lo spazio? » si sentì chiedere. « Sono felice che tu sia qui, ma non voglio che ti senta in nessun modo obbligato a rimanere. Fai benissimo a penderti una vacanza, non fraintendermi, ma non voglio che ti sforzi di rimanere perché pensi che mi senta solo o cose del genere. »   
Mentre parlava, Lance si era seduto al suo fianco e Keith poteva guardarlo negli occhi alla stessa altezza. Era assolutamente serio.  
« Non mi sembra che tu mi abbia legato a una sedia. » obiettò con un ghigno sarcastico.  
« Non sapevo avessi di questi kink, team leader! » esclamò Lance, esagerando un’espressione scandalizzata.   
Keith non si prese nemmeno la briga di rispondere: sembrava quasi che a parlare fosse stato il vecchio Lance, quello sempre pronto a fare battute di dubbio gusto, e l’appellativo che aveva usato gli scaldava il cuore.  
« Stamattina mi hai chiesto se ho mai pensato di tornare nello spazio e non ti ho riposto. » continuò Lance, tornando improvvisamente serio. « Ti ho detto che non lo so, ma la verità è che ho paura. Sono terrorizzato, Keith, e non riesco a togliermi dalla testa che il fatto che siamo qui, vivi, sia una specie di miracolo. »  
Keith avrebbe voluto obiettare che se erano riusciti a realizzare un ideale enorme come fermare una guerra millenaria e riuscire a tornare a casa era stato grazie all’impegno di tutti, ma Lance non aveva finito.  
« Forse per qualcuno come te o Shiro, che sapete sempre cosa fare e non vi piegate davanti a niente, è più facile. O per Pidge e Hunk, che con le loro conoscenze sanno risolvere qualunque problema. Ma io non ho nulla di tutto ciò ed è davvero un miracolo che sia qui quando addirittura una persona forte come Allura ci ha lasciati. O forse più che un miracolo è un’ingiustizia. Forse sarebbe stato meglio che mi sacrificassi io al suo posto, anche se non avrei avuto comunque le capacità per fare nulla… »   
« Lance! »   
A quelle parole Keith scattò a sedere, apostrofandolo in tono di rimprovero.  
« Scusa, hai ragione, sto scadendo nel patetico, non era mia intenzione. »   
« Non è questo il punto! »   
Keith si passò una mano tra i capelli, frustrato.  
« Non voglio… Non mi piace sentirti parlare di sacrificio o del fatto che non hai capacità. È falso. È… è sbagliato. Il fatto che tu sia qui è perché hai messo tutto te stesso nel sopravvivere, esattamente come noi, questo non è affatto ingiusto. Anzi, penso che avercela fatta sia qualcosa di cui andare fieri. »   
Keith non era mai stato il tipo da discorsi incoraggianti o motivazionali, quello era più il campo di Shiro, ma con Lance gli venivano spontanei. Il modo in cui lo vedeva buttarsi giù e sminuirsi, come se la sua stessa esistenza avesse poca importanza, non era affatto cambiato negli anni, anzi, forse era addirittura peggiorato. Sembrava che la perdita di Allura, tra gli altri danni, avesse dato anche il colpo di grazia alla sua autostima.   
Lance lo fissò, stupito.  
« Lo pensi davvero? Pensi sul serio che dovrei essere fiero di essere qui, quando di Allura resta solo una statua? »   
Non c’era sarcasmo o rimprovero nella sua voce, era una curiosità genuina e come tale Keith rispose.  
« Sì, lo penso davvero e sono convinto che, se potesse, Allura ti direbbe la stessa cosa. »   
Lance sorrise, sempre con quell’aria un po’ triste, e i marchi alteani sui suoi zigomi brillarono debolmente nel buio.  
Prima che Keith potesse aggiungere altro, si affrettò a cambiare argomento, come se non volesse che quella questione venisse approfondita ulteriormente.  
« A proposito di spazio! Non mi hai ancora raccontato come vanno le cose con le Lame. Ti stai vedendo con qualcuno? Acxa è finalmente riuscita ad avere ragione del nostro leader dal cuore di ghiaccio? »   
Ammiccò e Keith si chiese cosa avesse fatto di male per ricevere domande del genere proprio da Lance.  
Si sdraiò sulla schiena, appoggiando la testa sopra Kosmo, coricato dietro di lui, e mantenne lo sguardo sul cielo stellato.  
« Acxa? Davvero, Lance? Da quanto tempo non parli con Veronica? »   
Il silenzio gelido che calò al suo fianco, per un attimo lo fece preoccupare.  
« Stai uscendo con Veronica? »   
Se non avesse già avuto lo sguardo rivolto verso l'alto, Keith avrebbe alzato gli occhi al cielo. D'accordo vivere isolato, ma non poteva credere che non si fosse accorto di nulla in tutto quel tempo.  
« No, Lance, non sono io che sto uscendo con tua sorella e a dirla tutta non sono nemmeno la persona adatta a parlartene. Immagino lo farà lei a tempo debito. Tu, piuttosto, hai conosciuto qualcuno di nuovo? Hai parlato a tante persone da quando siamo tornati e sono rimasti tutti affascinati. »   
Già, si disse Keith, certo che erano rimasti affascinati. Non s'incontrava tutti i giorni un Paladino di Voltron sopravvissuto a una guerra millenaria, che andava in giro a narrare le gesta di una principessa aliena di cui portava i marchi in faccia. Chiunque ne sarebbe stato incuriosito.  
Keith sospirò e tentò di mettere un freno alla sua stessa acidità: quello stato d'animo non sarebbe stato d'aiuto a nessuno.  
« Beh... in effetti... un paio di persone tra quelle che venivano ad ascoltare i miei racconti mi hanno chiesto di uscire, per conoscerci un po', dicevano. » rispose Lance, grattandosi una guancia, vagamente imbarazzato. « Mi sono detto che potevo anche provare a parlarci, che poteva essere del tempo piacevole passato in compagnia. Ma non è andata come speravo. Le ragazze puntavano ad avere la parte della principessa nella storia, mentre ai ragazzi importava solo delle battaglie e delle armi, come se fosse un gioco. Ho lasciato perdere, evidentemente Loverboy Lance ha perso la stoffa. »   
« Non è colpa tua se queste persone non sanno cosa significhi combattere una guerra. » obiettò Keith.  
« Forse, ma questo non m’incoraggia comunque a frequentarle. »   
Keith prese un nuovo, profondo respiro. Forse poteva provare. Poteva essere l’occasione per…  
« Potresti provare a frequentare qualcuno che ha vissuto le tue stesse esp… »   
« Si è fatto tardi, andiamo a dormire? »   
L’interruzione fu così brusca che Keith desiderò non aver mai aperto bocca.  
  
Erano scesi dal tetto grazie a Kosmo, che li aveva teletrasportati direttamente in cucina.   
Keith non aveva aggiunto altro, ogni parola gli era sembrata superflua, si era limitato ad augurare la buonanotte e a ritrarsi nella sua stanza. Il lupo lo aveva seguito, zampettandogli a fianco.  
Lance gli aveva a malapena risposto.  
« Sono uno stupido. » sospirò mentre si sedeva sul letto dopo essersi cambiato per la notte.   
Kosmo uggiolò accucciandosi ai suoi piedi e spingendo il naso umido contro il palmo della sua mano.  
« Lo so, amico, hai ragione. Non avrei dovuto uscirmene con quella frase in quel momento. Ho avuto poco tatto. »   
Kosmo scosse la grossa testa, strofinandogli il muso sulla mano per consolarlo e Keith si sentì uno sciocco. Ormai aveva un’età in cui si era lasciato alle spalle i traumi del passato, il timore dell’abbandono e il terrore del rifiuto da parte degli altri. Ritrovare sua madre lo aveva aiutato a fare pace con sé stesso e con la sua natura ed erano anni che aveva consapevolezza dei propri sentimenti senza che questi venissero ricambiati. Non aveva mai voluto imporli a nessuno quindi ora aveva davvero poco senso sentirsi deluso.   
Eppure era così.   
Essere zittito durante quel goffo tentativo di approccio in un momento che sembrava di intimità condivisa, lo aveva ferito, riportandogli alla mente il motivo per cui per anni si era rifiutato di instaurare un qualsivoglia rapporto con chiunque.  
« Non ho più dodici anni. » mormorò rivolto a Kosmo. « E non sono tanto egoista da pretendere qualcosa in cambio per aiutarlo. Voglio solo che stia bene. »   
Di nuovo il lupo mugolò, comprensivo, prima di rizzare le orecchie e rivolgere la sua attenzione verso l’ingresso della stanza.  
Keith seguì il suo sguardo si stupì di vedere Lance sulla porta, in pigiama e con un cuscino tra le braccia.  
« Scusami… » esordì questi in tono incerto. « Probabilmente sono indiscreto e fastidioso, ma… ieri notte ho dormito bene. Dopo aver pianto come un bambino, ti prego di dimenticare quella scena patetica. Quindi mi chiedevo se non fosse possibile… Però se non ti va lo capisco benissimo, non sono stato certo il massimo della compagnia poco fa… »   
Keith sorrise tra sé: quel discorso confuso era così da Lance.  
« Non c'è problema se vuoi dormire qui. » rispose. « O se preferisci posso venire io nella tua stanza. »  
« Qui va benissimo. Grazie... »  
Lance si arrampicò sul letto e si stese sotto le coperte, sistemando il cuscino accanto a quello di Keith nel poco spazio rimasto.   
Dovevano per forza stare vicini, il letto della camera degli ospiti era a una piazza unica, ma Keith non aveva nessuna intenzione di lamentarsi. Si sdraiò accanto a Lance e rimase schiena contro schiena con lui, dandogli la possibilità di decidere se voltarsi o continuare a dargli le spalle.  
Quando Keith spense la luce, il silenzio riempì la stanza, interrotto solamente dai loro respiri e da qualche occasionale movimento di Kosmo. Fu dopo diversi minuti che Lance lo spezzò, parlando come se stesse seguendo il filo di una conversazione in scena solo nella sua mente.  
« Alla fine penso che Allura non mi abbia mai amato. » mormorò.  
Non aveva il tono del dubbio, esprimeva una certezza raggiunta dopo una lunga riflessione.  
Keith non riuscì a rimanere indifferente a quell’affermazione e si voltò sulla schiena, sentendo il corpo di Lance contro la parte sinistra del proprio.  
« Cosa te lo fa pensare? » chiese.  
Non avrebbe mai negato qualcosa di cui lui stesso era convinto, piuttosto temeva quale ragionamento avesse portato Lance a quella conclusione.  
Il silenzio si prolungò nel buio della stanza finché Lance non sospirò.  
« I fatti. » disse. « Allura non ha mai sorriso con entusiasmo quando era con me. I suoi erano sorrisi tiepidi o espressioni tristi. Era sempre preoccupata, ansiosa e giù di morale, ben diversa da quando era con… »   
S’interruppe, ma un nome aleggiò più che chiaro nell’aria.  
« Lotor. » pronunciò Keith, perfettamente consapevole di dove sarebbe andato a parare quel discorso.  
« Già… Non volevo ammetterlo, ma l’ho sempre saputo. Lei ne soffriva la mancanza e il tradimento, se di vero tradimento si può parlare. Keith, noi non l’abbiamo mai davvero ascoltato. Poteva esserci una spiegazione, un motivo. L’abbiamo odiato, l’ho odiato d’impulso, ma forse non avremmo dovuto abbandonarlo a morire nel rift. Sono certo che lei non se lo sia mai perdonato. »   
Quella era una riflessione che si era rincorsa tra i pensieri di Keith più e più volte nel corso degli anni, ma non era mai giunto a una soluzione apprezzabile. Non esistevano giustificazioni o scusanti per quello che avevano fatto.  
« Se ci fosse stato Lotor, Allura di certo non mi avrebbe mai dato una possibilità, ma forse sarebbe stata anche più felice. Forse non si sarebbe sacrificata. Forse non saremmo nemmeno arrivati al punto di dover salvare tutte le realtà esistenti dalla follia di una madre disperata. »   
« Se ci fosse stato Lotor, Honerva non sarebbe mai arrivata a fare quello che ha fatto, ma non si vive di se e di forse, Lance. » obiettò Keith. « Siamo qui e non possiamo fare nulla per cambiare quello che è stato. »   
Lance rimase di nuovo in silenzio tanto a lungo da pensare che si fosse finalmente addormentato, quindi Keith si stupì quando parlò di nuovo.  
« Scusami se te lo chiedo, ma… verresti… più vicino? » lo sentì sussurrare in modo appena percettibile.  
Non si era mosso, continuava a dargli le spalle, quindi Keith si voltò in modo da far aderire il petto alla sua schiena e da circondarlo con le braccia. Gli lasciò modo di sottrarsi a quel contatto, se avesse voluto, ma se Lance in un primo istante si irrigidì, negli istanti successivi si rilassò tra le sue braccia fino ad abbandonarsi finalmente a un sonno ristoratore.  
  
Il mattino dopo, mentre facevano colazione, il telefono prese a squillare improvvisamente. Oltre al cellulare, Lance aveva ancora in casa uno di quei vecchi modelli con la segreteria telefonica incorporata ed era stato proprio quello ad attirare la loro attenzione. Keith accennò ad alzarsi, ma Lance fece un gesto annoiato con la mano, come a sottolineare che accadeva spesso ed era solamente una scocciatura. L’apparecchio sibilò, scattò la segreteria e una voce nota riempì la stanza.  
« Lance! Lo so che sei in casa, smettila di ignorarmi e rispondi al telefono! »   
Keith riconobbe immediatamente il tono deciso di Veronica, ma Lance non accennò ad alzarsi da tavola.  
« Dimmi almeno se hai pensato alla proposta di Merla. Penso che sarebbe una buona opportunità per te per tornare a lavorare per… »   
Lance finalmente si alzò, afferrò la cornetta e la riabbassò di scatto, troncando il messaggio.  
« Ed ecco il motivo per cui non ho parlato con Veronica di recente. »   
Era successo tutto talmente velocemente che a malapena Keith aveva recepito il significato delle parole della maggiore dei fratelli McClain. Non aveva mai sentito di proposte fatte a Lance e se c’entrava Merla doveva trattarsi di qualcosa che aveva a che fare con gli alteani. Era quantomeno strano che Coran non gliene avesse parlato.  
 « Se ti stai chiedendo perché non ne sapessi nulla, è semplicemente perché stanno aspettando che accetti per dare la notizia. Ma non lo farò, quindi è solo uno spreco di tempo. » disse Lance in tono piatto, mentre si accingeva a  raccogliere le tazze e a riporle nel lavello.  
« Accettare _cosa_? »   
« Di essere il loro ambasciatore sulla Terra e nella coalizione. Non so cosa si siano messi in testa, ma due segni in faccia non fanno di me uno di loro. »   
C’era stanchezza nel suo tono, ma anche un fondo di malcelata esasperazione.  
« Veronica diceva che saresti tornato a lavorare per…? »   
« Per la Garrison. Non vede l’ora di riavermi nelle missioni, ma io non voglio tornare nello spazio, non con questo peso sulla coscienza. »   
Keith ripensò alla conversazione della sera prima e alla confessione che Lance gli aveva fatto riguardo i suoi timori al pensiero di nuovi viaggi.   
Appoggiò un gomito sul tavolo e la testa sul palmo aperto, scrutando l’espressione di Lance, un misto di stanchezza, esasperazione e rassegnazione all’inevitabile.  
« Se ti aspetti rimproveri anche da me, puoi anche smetterla di fissarmi in quel modo. Non te ne farò. » disse. « Penso che sia una scelta solo tua e che nessuno abbia il diritto di insistere riguardo a qualcosa che non ti senti di fare. Vale soprattutto per un incarico delicato come quello di rappresentante degli alteani. Anche se abbiamo passato molto tempo in loro compagnia, questo non fa di loro il tuo popolo. »   
Mentre parlava, vide sbocciare nello sguardo di Lance un’espressione nuova, molto simile alla gratitudine, che si concretizzò in un sorriso privo del velo di tristezza che lo aveva sempre caratterizzato in quei giorni.  
« Non potevo aspettarmi niente di diverso da chi ha rifiutato il ruolo di imperatore dell’universo. »   
« Non mi hanno chiesto di diventare imperatore dell’universo! » s’indignò Keith.  
La risata cristallina di Lance riempì la stanza e Keith si rese conto di quanto gli fosse mancata. Senza che nessuno se ne fosse davvero accorto, negli anni di guerra nello spazio, la risata di Lance era diventata un toccasana che risollevava il morale a tutti. Keith l’aveva capito quando se ne era ritrovato improvvisamente privo: Lance era stato il collante che aveva tenuto insieme la squadra e aveva sempre supportato tutti anche nei momenti più bui. E nessuno gli aveva mai dimostrato abbastanza gratitudine, lui per primo.  
Stava per aprire bocca quando Lance lo prevenne, mettendo a stento un freno alla risata.  
« Oh, Keith, non hai idea di quanto ti sia grato per essere qui! »   
  
Che Lance fosse genuinamente felice e grato della presenza di Keith a casa sua era una verità che sulle prime aveva faticato ad ammettere persino a sé stesso. All’inizio era stato vagamente infastidito da quell’arrivo non programmato, aveva temuto che fosse stato mandato da Veronica per convincerlo ad accettare la proposta degli alteani, ma più passavano i giorni più si rendeva conto che la sua presenza non aveva nulla a che fare con tutto ciò: era solo preoccupato per lui e per la sua salute.   
Anche così non era stato facile, era convinto che Keith fosse l’ultima persona che avesse bisogno di vedere in quel momento, che non avrebbe fatto altro che rendere più dolorosa la sua situazione mettendogli addosso una pressione che non si sentiva pronto ad affrontare. Di nuovo, però, Keith lo aveva stupito: gli era stato accanto dandogli il suo appoggio senza pretendere nulla in cambio, lo aveva confortato ed era stato più comprensivo di quanto ricordasse fosse mai stato.   
Forse, aveva ipotizzato Lance, Keith sapeva fin troppo bene cosa significasse soffrire per una perdita, sentirsi lacerare dentro e vedersi forzare in un ruolo che non si può accettare. Forse era per questo che gli stava vicino senza imporsi in nessun modo.  
Oppure c’era anche un altro motivo, un motivo che Lance nel profondo desiderava ma che, allo stesso tempo, lo terrorizzava perché l’avrebbe messo di fronte a una scelta che non era certo di poter fare.  
Un motivo che, volente o nolente, si era trovato a scoprire alcuni giorni dopo.  
Era da poco passata l’ora di pranzo e Lance stava rientrando dalla passeggiata con Kosmo, un’abitudine che aveva preso negli ultimi tempi per permettere al lupo di correre liberamente e a Keith di avere un po’ di tempo in solitudine per contattare Shiro, Krolia o chiunque alla Garrison o nelle Lame potesse avere bisogno di lui.   
Quella volta erano rientrati un po’ prima del solito perché, non aveva importanza cosa Lance sostenesse, era sempre Kosmo a decidere i tempi e i modi. Si era fermato in cucina, per non disturbare Keith, in salotto, che sembrava nel bel mezzo di una conversazione, ma la sua attenzione era stata attirata dal tono sommesso e affranto dell’altro, ben diverso da quello formale delle chiamate di lavoro.  
Incuriosito, si era affacciato oltre la porta e quello che aveva visto lo aveva lasciato di sasso.  
Keith era seduto sulla poltrona accanto al tavolino su cui si trovava la fotografia di Allura e si rivolgeva a quest’ultima. Parlava in tono basso, le mani strette in grembo, e Lance ne distingueva a malapena le parole.  
« So che io e te non siamo mai andati particolarmente d’accordo e che chiederti aiuto in questo frangente è scorretto da parte mia, ma non so cosa fare. Non so più cosa sia giusto e cosa no. Vorrei liberarlo da questo peso ma non posso approfittarne ora, sarebbe vile nei suoi confronti e nei tuoi. So che tu non volevi questo, so che gli volevi bene anche se forse non l’hai mai davvero amato. Non volevi legarlo a te per sempre, non volevi distruggerlo, perché tu non eri così. Tu volevi il bene per tutti. Allora, ti prego, aiutami a capire qual è il bene per lui adesso. »   
Keith si prese la testa tra le mani, disperato.  
« Perchè io lo amo, Allura, l’ho sempre amato e vederlo in questo stato mi uccide. »   
Lance si ritrasse di scatto, appiattendosi contro la parete con il cuore che batteva a mille.  
Aveva capito bene? No, non era possibile, doveva aver frainteso.   
Keith non poteva aver detto di essere innamorato di lui, non aveva senso, non…  
Nella sua mente confusa iniziarono a scorrere le immagini di tutte le volte che Keith lo aveva rassicurato e confortato durante le ultime fasi della guerra: quando lo aveva tranquillizzato prima del suo appuntamento con Allura, quella sera in cima al Leone Nero, davanti a quello splendido tramonto. O quando avevano parlato dopo la definizione del piano finale, che Lance sapeva essere troppo pericoloso, e Keith lo aveva esortato ad avere fiducia. Ancora prima, molto prima, quando i dubbi sulla sua legittimità come paladino lo avevano assalito e Keith gli aveva impedito di mollare. E dopo, alla fine di tutto, quando se l’era trovato sulla porta, con un’espressione preoccupata, una scusa sulle labbra e una spalla su cui piangere.  
Sempre, in ogni momento, Keith lo aveva guardato come qualcosa di prezioso, qualcosa che meritava valore, con una dolcezza nello sguardo che non capiva come poteva non aver notato. Come poteva non aver visto l’espressione che si dipingeva sul suo volto ogni volta che lo chiamava team leader? Come poteva essere stato così cieco da ignorare quei sorrisi, così rari eppure così belli, che sembravano destinati solo a lui?  
La verità era che aveva sempre visto tutto, aveva notato ogni minimo particolare, ma aveva preferito soprassedere perché era stato troppo vigliacco per accettare di provare qualcosa che andasse al di là dello spirito di squadra. Perché c’era Allura, lei era la persona giusta su cui concentrarsi, quella da cui non era problematico essere attratti e andava bene così.  
Ma ora ogni sua certezza era crollata, aveva perso quel punto di riferimento e questa improvvisa rivelazione aveva scosso il suo essere fin dalle fondamenta. Non era pronto a tutto questo, non poteva semplicemente cancellare il passato e dimenticare una perdita che gli aveva spezzato il cuore. Sarebbe stato un comportamento inaccettabile nei confronti di Allura, un tradimento, quasi. Un lusso che non meritava.  
Furono gli uggiolii di Kosmo a strapparlo dai suoi pensieri e a renderlo consapevole di non essere più solo nella stanza.   
Keith era entrato in cucina, lo aveva raggiunto accanto alla sedia dove era crollato e ora lo fissava con aria preoccupata.  
« Kosmo è venuto ad avvertirmi che qualcosa non andava. Stai bene? »   
Lance lo fissò da sotto in su, del tutto impreparato a qualsiasi confronto in quel momento.  
« Sto bene, certo! Non preoccuparti! » esclamò fin troppo velocemente, mentre sentiva un rossore colpevole scaldargli le guance. « Stavo solo pensando. Durante la passeggiata di prima ho visto che il terreno è un po’ secco, quindi penso che oggi pomeriggio starò fuori a irrigare. Non è necessario che venga anche tu, resta pure a casa a lavorare! »   
Quando si rese conto che Keith stava per obiettare, probabilmente riguardo al fatto che non aveva nulla su cui lavorare, Lance si alzò simulando maldestramente un’aria impegnata e lasciò la stanza.  
Non poteva affrontarlo, non ne aveva emotivamente la forza.   
Non ora. Probabilmente mai.  
  
Quella sera Lance non gli chiese di dormire con lui e Keith non si azzardò a insistere né a fare domande. Lance era stato strano e distante per tutto il pomeriggio, non ne capiva il motivo ma non si sentiva comunque in diritto di fargli pressioni. Per questo si era disteso nella sua stanza, senza fare nessun genere di commento, con Kosmo ai piedi del letto, e aveva tentato di arginare i pensieri per prendere sonno.   
Quel giorno, per la prima volta, aveva osato dare voce ai propri sentimenti, sebbene nel silenzio di una stanza vuota, e quell’ammissione l’aveva fatto sentire emotivamente svuotato. Non era venuto a capo di nulla, ovviamente, non si aspettava certo di trovare delle risposte, ma dirlo ad alta voce aveva ridimensionato le sue sensazioni, aveva reso tutto più reale e ora non riusciva a smettere di pensarci. Forse era stata una sciocchezza, perché ora sarebbe stato doppiamente difficile rassegnarsi.  
Stava finalmente per assopirsi quando un suono familiare di singhiozzi lo raggiunse.   
Keith sospirò: l’istinto lo avrebbe spinto a correre subito da Lance, ma il dubbio lo frenò. Se avesse voluto la sua vicinanza l’avrebbe chiesto, come aveva sempre fatto, forse questa volta preferiva la solitudine.  
« KEITH! »   
L’urlo disperato che seguì spazzò via ogni indecisione e il giovane balzò dal letto con il cuore a mille. Si precipitò nella stanza accanto e trovò Lance riverso sulle lenzuola, singhiozzante.  
« Keith! No! Ti prego! » continuava a ripetere. « Ti prego, non lasciarmi… senza di te, io… io non saprei come andare avanti… Keith, mi dispiace… è colpa mia… »   
Davanti a quell’angoscia, Keith si sentì stringere il cuore: di certo stava sognando di nuovo la guerra, ma sentirsi chiamare con quella disperazione gli dava i brividi.  
« Svegliati, Lance. » mormorò, scuotendolo leggermente. « Sono qui. È solo un sogno, va tutto bene. »   
Lance spalancò gli occhi di scatto e impiegò un istante per mettere a fuoco la sua figura, poi gli gettò le braccia al collo, stringendolo come se potesse svanire da un momento all’altro.  
Keith si ritrovò a ricambiare la stretta, accarezzandogli piano la schiena per tranquillizzarlo.  
« Sono qui, sono qui… » continuò a ripetere finché non sentì il suo respiro affrettato placarsi un poco.   
Lance rialzò la testa dopo un tempo che gli parve infinito e lo fissò con gli occhi arrossati e stanchi. Aveva un’aria così sconvolta che Keith non riuscì a trattenersi dal chiedere: « Hai sognato ancora la guerra? Ricordi quello che hai detto? »   
Quelle parole così accorate, troppo simili a una dichiarazione, si erano impresse a fuoco nella sua mente.   
Lance annuì lentamente, abbassando lo sguardo.  
« Mi dispiace tanto… è orribile… Mi dispiace così tanto… » mormorò.  
Keith scosse la testa.  
« Non hai nulla di cui scusarti. Te la senti di parlarne? Hai detto delle cose che… »  
« Stavi morendo, Keith. » lo interruppe Lance, rabbrividendo. « Stavi morendo tra le mie braccia perché non ero stato abbastanza abile da coprirti le spalle. Non potevo perderti, non posso perderti, non... Ho bisogno di te. »   
Si scostò un poco e si coprì gli occhi con una mano, nel vano tentativo di celare le nuove lacrime che li inumidivano.  
« Non so cosa fare. » singhiozzò. « Io… non riesco ad accettare di provare qualcosa per qualcun altro. Non posso farlo, non posso tradirla. »   
Keith sentì il nodo allo stomaco stringersi in modo doloroso. Quella situazione stava facendo del male a entrambi e quello che lui poteva offrire erano solo parole, stupide, inutili parole.   
« Non la stai tradendo, Lance. » mormorò con voce spezzata. « Lei non avrebbe voluto che ti isolassi per tutta la vita in un mausoleo in sua memoria. Allura voleva il bene delle persone, di certo voleva il tuo bene. Per quanto sia doloroso, la vita va avanti… »   
Per un attimo Lance lo fissò come se stesse parlando una lingua incomprensibile.  
« Quando ho perso mio padre, ho pensato che il mondo fosse finito con lui. Ho giurato che non mi sarei più affezionato a nessuno, così che nessuno potesse lasciarmi e farmi soffrire di nuovo. Poi è arrivato Shiro. È stato faticoso, ma ho capito che non potevo vivere in un guscio e quando ho incontrato voi, a poco a poco ho imparato a stare di nuovo bene con gli altri. Quando sei arrivato tu e mi sono innamorato di te, ho capito che, anche se avessi sofferto di nuovo, ne sarebbe valsa la pena. »   
Keith realizzò di essersi dichiarato, con tutta la naturalezza del mondo, solo quando gli occhi di Lance si sgranarono. Arrossì appena sulle guance, per reazione, ma si sforzò di sorridere.  
Lance sviò lo sguardo, a disagio.  
« Sono stato uno stupido a pensare che non potessi capire. Solo che io… non credo di poter dimenticare Allura. Non amerò mai nessuno come ho amato lei. »   
Era una considerazione dolorosa ma comprensibile. Keith se l’era aspettata, anche se non per questo faceva meno male.   
« Non devi dimenticarla. » disse, accarezzandogli una guancia gentilmente. « È parte di te e io amo tutto di te, anche il suo ricordo. Non pretenderei mai che tu amassi qualcun altro come amavi lei, ogni persona è diversa e così ogni sentimento. »   
Inaspettatamente Lance abbozzò un sorriso, mentre tornava a rilassarsi tra le sue braccia.  
« Non mi aspettavo che fossi diventato così saggio. Che fine ha fatto il team leader testa calda che conoscevo? »   
« Ha passato due anni a fare campeggio su una balena spaziale con la sola compagnia di sua madre e di un lupo. Si imparano un sacco di cose. »   
Sentendolo finalmente più tranquillo, Keith accennò al cuscino alle loro spalle.   
« È tardi, che ne dici di provare a dormire un po'? »   
Sapeva che avrebbero dovuto parlare, il fatto che il suo sentimento fosse ricambiato era qualcosa che ancora non riusciva a realizzare, ma Lance aveva bisogno di riposare. Aveva passato troppe notti in bianco fino a quel momento a causa di pensieri e incubi, ora voleva solo che si rilassasse e si sentisse a suo agio.  
« Resti con me? » domandò Lance, senza accennare ad allontanarsi, e Keith sorrise comprensivo.  
« Ogni volta che lo vorrai. »   
  
Il mattino successivo, Keith si svegliò da solo e preda di una fastidiosa sensazione di déjà-vu: era successa la stessa cosa la prima volta che avevano dormito insieme e che Lance aveva preferito glissare piuttosto che affrontare l'argomento. Solo che questa volta non si era trattato solamente di placare i suoi incubi, si erano dichiarati reciprocamente i propri sentimenti, avevano aperto il loro cuore all'altro e Keith aveva sperato in un qualche passo avanti.  
Trovò Lance in cucina, intento a preparare il caffè come ogni mattina.  
« Buongiorno, Keith! » lo salutò come se nulla fosse, con un sorriso appena accennato sulle labbra.  
« Dobbiamo parlare. » esordì Keith senza preamboli.  
« E di cosa? Non credo davvero che sia necessario. »  
La risposta, data in tono apparentemente tranquillo e noncurante, infastidì Keith.  
Si era ripromesso di rispettare i tempi di Lance e stargli accanto senza pretendere nulla, ma quello che era successo la sera prima andava ben oltre il semplice conforto, non poteva essere liquidato come se nulla fosse.   
« Io invece penso di sì. » disse avvicinandoglisi.   
Lance si ritrovò con il bancone della cucina alle spalle e ogni possibilità di fuga impedita. Non era certo la situazione ideale, Keith non voleva farlo sentire in trappola o costretto, ma aveva bisogno di conferme. Lui stesso aveva bisogno di capire.  
« Il Keith di una volta se la sarebbe data a gambe. » commentò Lance, sforzandosi di mantenere una parvenza di sorriso tranquillo. « Allora è vero che sei diventato saggio. »  
« Scappare dai problemi non ha mai aiutato a risolverli. »  
« Quindi questo... » Lance gesticolò indicando sé stesso, l'altro e tutto l'ambiente attorno. « … è un problema? »  
Keith sospirò.  
« No, finché non lo è per te, però non possiamo nemmeno ignorarlo. Ho detto che ti amo e tu hai detto di provare qualcosa. E io... Io ho bisogno di sapere. »   
Parlando si era spostato in avanti, appoggiando le mani al banco, ai lati del corpo di Lance, che ora lo fissava con gli occhi sgranati in cui poteva intravedere un certo timore.  
Se avesse fatto un qualunque gesto per liberarsi, anche il più piccolo, Keith lo avrebbe lasciato andare e avrebbe messo una pietra sopra l'intera faccenda. Ma Lance non si mosse.  
Keith si chinò su di lui, continuando a fissarlo, avvicinandosi alle sue labbra ma controllando ogni minima reazione di rifiuto. Fu Lance ad appoggiare una mano dietro al suo collo, affondando le dita nei capelli scuri e scompigliati dal sonno, per attirarlo verso di sé e baciarlo.  
Fu un bacio lento, incerto e gentile all'inizio, ma che si fece più profondo e passionale con il passare dei secondi. Keith lasciò che fosse Lance a decidere come muoversi, senza forzarlo in alcun modo, a sua volta troppo incredulo per quell'iniziativa per anche solo pensare di imporsi.  
Quando si staccarono, Lance rimase immobile per un istante, le ciglia abbassate e le labbra socchiuse. I marchi alteani sui suoi zigomi emanavano un pallido bagliore dovuto al rossore delle guance e Keith si ritrovò a pensare di non aver mai visto nulla di più bello.  
Lo circondò con le braccia, come tante volte aveva fatto in quelle notti, e lo tenne stretto a sé, lasciando che si appoggiasse completamente contro di lui e ritraendosi solo quando sentì la stoffa della propria maglietta inumidirsi.  
« Mi dispiace! » esclamò, allentando immediatamente la stretta. « Non volevo farti sentire a disagio... »   
« Non sono a disagio. » rispose Lance alzando la testa e asciugandosi gli occhi. « Desideravo farlo da così tanto tempo... Solo, mi sento in colpa come se avessi reso falso tutto quello che ho provato finora, come se avessi tradito Allura e tutto il dolore che ho provato per lei. Non sento... » sospirò e il suo respiro si spezzò in un singhiozzo. « Non sento di avere il diritto di lasciarmi tutto alle spalle. »   
Keith sollevò una mano e asciugò una lacrima con una carezza.  
« Hai tutto il diritto di lasciarti il dolore alle spalle, te l'ho già detto. Non significa rinnegare quello che è stato o dargli meno valore, significa solo continuare a vivere. Quello che provavi per Allura, l'amore che le hai donato, non diventerà improvvisamente una bugia solo perché permetti a te stesso di provare di nuovo affetto per qualcuno. »   
E Lance sorrise, tra le lacrime, appoggiando a sua volta una mano sulla sua guancia, proprio sopra la cicatrice che una vecchia e straziante battaglia gli aveva lasciato. Keith sapeva esattamente quello di cui stava parlando, nessuno più di lui poteva esserne consapevole.  
« Sei davvero diventato saggio. Scusami se ci vorrà del tempo e grazie per essere qui. »   
  
Keith rimase alla fattoria per i mesi successivi, fino a quando non divenne arduo trovare scuse che reggessero alle domande di Kolivan o di Iverson. Krolia e Shiro gli reggevano il gioco, ma era chiaro che ben presto sarebbe dovuto tornare ai suoi doveri e alle missioni di pace delle Lame di Marmora.   
In quel tempo il suo rapporto con Lance si era approfondito, permettendogli di scoprire nuovi lati dolci dell'altro. Tenerezze e piccole gentilezze quotidiane che gli riservava, regalandogli ogni giorno sorrisi un po' più calorosi. Senza ostacoli che si frapponessero tra loro, quel sentimento era cresciuto in modo naturale, portando a entrambi una gioia e una serenità che non avrebbero mai immaginato.  
Con il passare del tempo, Lance aveva iniziato ad accettare e a convivere con il senso di colpa, fino a lasciarlo gradualmente andare, per abbracciare un amore in grado di risollevargli lo spirito.    
Avevano riaperto il discorso dei viaggi nello spazio, in una maniera molto più tranquilla che non aveva messo pressione o ansia a Lance, facendogli iniziare a riconsiderare l'idea. Da una parte perché sapeva che Keith non sarebbe rimasto lì per sempre, dall'altra perché a poco a poco stava prendendo coscienza del fatto che seppellirsi in una fattoria isolata a ventitré anni non avrebbe risolto nessun problema. I suoi sogni di pilota spaziale si erano infranti contro il muro di una guerra che non aveva risparmiato nessuno ma, forse, là fuori da qualche parte, c'era ancora qualcuno a cui, nel suo piccolo, poteva essere d'aiuto.   
Con questo pensiero in mente, si svegliò la mattina dell'ultimo giorno di permanenza di Keith alla fattoria.   
Riemerse dall'oblio del sonno gradualmente e, come iniziava a succedere sempre più spesso, senza il batticuore dovuto a un incubo. La prima cosa che percepì, ancora prima di aprire gli occhi, fu il calore che lo avvolgeva. Le braccia di Keith, addormentato alle sue spalle, lo avvolgevano in un contatto rassicurante e carico di affetto, facendolo sentire tranquillo e al sicuro, sereno dopo tanto tempo.   
Quando finalmente sollevò le palpebre, il suo sguardo si posò sulla propria mano, le cui dita erano intrecciate ad altre più pallide. Su entrambe, nella tenue luce del mattino che filtrava dalle persiane, brillava debolmente una fedina d'argento.   
Non si trattava di un anello di fidanzamento, aveva specificato Keith la sera prima, nel consegnarglielo. Era troppo presto per quello e non aveva nessuna intenzione di precipitare le cose. Era solo il pegno di una promessa per un futuro che sarebbe giunto se entrambi lo avessero voluto.  
Aveva pronunciato quelle parole con il volto talmente arrossato e oltre ogni livello tollerabile di imbarazzo che solo per quello Lance sarebbe stato disposto a sposarlo immediatamente, lì, in cucina, davanti al lavello pieno di piatti sporchi, con Kosmo come testimone. Invece aveva sorriso, aveva annuito e l'aveva baciato, sentendosi la persona più fortunata della terra, anzi, di tutto l'universo. Keith era andato a cercarlo, si era preoccupato, si era preso cura di lui, del suo cuore ferito e gli aveva affidato il proprio, salvandolo da sé stesso e dalla spirale senza uscita in cui era caduto. Aveva compiuto un miracolo.    
« A cosa stai pensando? »  
La voce di Keith accanto al suo orecchio lo riportò al presente.  
« Che oggi dovremmo portare Kosmo a fare una lunga corsa nel campo, in modo che possa godersi l'aria aperta prima di restare di nuovo chiuso in una navicella per un sacco di tempo. »  
Keith affondò il naso nel suo collo, solleticandogli la pelle sensibile con il respiro.  
« La mia offerta di lasciarti Kosmo è ancora valida, nel caso avessi cambiato idea. »  
« Lui preferisce stare con te. »  
Lance si rigirò nell'abbraccio e ridacchiò lasciando scorrere le dita tra i capelli di Keith sparsi sul cuscino.  
« Sono cresciuti un sacco, potrei tranquillamente intrecciarli come quelli di Kolivan, alla moda delle Lame. »  
Una smorfia attraversò il volto di Keith.  
« Te lo lascerei fare solo se fossi molto molto insistente, sai che preferisco legarli. »  
« Allora mi ricorderò di essere molto molto insistente. »  
Quel giorno trascorsero tutto il tempo a loro disposizione all'aperto. Pranzarono nel campo di juniberry e lasciarono che Kosmo scorrazzasse liberamente tra i fiori.  
Da qualche tempo il colore e il profumo di quei petali delicati non provocavano più a Lance un nodo in gola e aveva iniziato a realizzare quanto quel campo fosse paragonabile a un suggestivo mare rosa. Ora riusciva a guardare ad esso con dolcezza e nostalgia, senza struggersi dal dolore.  
Non avrebbe saputo descrivere come fosse accaduto ma, a poco a poco, aveva iniziato a guardare al ricordo di Allura e di quanto l'aveva amata con un sorriso, a perdonare sé stesso per non essere riuscito a compiere un'impresa impossibile, a guardare verso Keith e ad accettare di provare di nuovo amore per qualcuno. Era stato un processo lento, spesso era ricaduto nell'apatia e nell'ansia, ma ora era certo che sarebbe stato meglio.   
A fatica, maldestramente e inciampando a ogni passo, era riuscito a riprendere in mano la sua vita: ora doveva solo andare avanti.  
Le ore scivolarono via una dopo l'altra, mentre il sole compiva il suo arco nel cielo finendo, nel tardo pomeriggio, per nascondersi dietro una nuvola dall'aspetto poco rassicurante.  
« Uff... pioverà. » sospirò Lance, che aveva sperato in una giornata luminosa per quegli ultimi momenti insieme.  
« Magari è solo una nuvola passeggera. » ipotizzò Keith, guardando speranzoso Kosmo che si rotolava nel campo.  
Lance scosse la testa.   
« Ormai sono qui da troppo tempo per non capire i segnali. Verrà giù un bell'acquazzone estivo, anzi, faremmo meglio a muoverci se non vogliamo arrivare a casa fradici fino alle ossa. »   
Ovviamente il primo scroscio li investì a metà strada, inzuppandoli completamente.  
Fu necessario l'intervento di Kosmo che li teletrasportò davanti a casa per evitare loro di finire anche infangati fino alle ginocchia.  
Lance afferrò la mano di Keith e lo trascinò sotto il portico, ridendo.  
Incespicarono sugli scalini, i vestiti e i capelli gocciolanti che si attaccavano alla pelle. Nella corsa la camicia che Lance indossava gli era scivolata da una spalla, lasciando scoperta la canotta leggera che portava sotto. La maglietta di Keith era talmente bagnata da non essere trasparente solo perché era nera, ma aderiva al suo torace come una seconda pelle, disegnandone i muscoli e lasciando ben poco all'immaginazione.   
Seguendo un istinto che solo di recente stava scoprendo di avere, Lance se lo tirò addosso, aderendo con la schiena alla parete.   
Keith appoggiò una mano al muro, per mantenere l'equilibrio, e Lance affondò le dita nei lunghi capelli scuri, lasciati liberi dall'elastico che li legava. Lo attirò a sé e lo baciò con tutto l'amore che provava, perché quello era ciò che desiderava in quel momento.   
Non si sarebbe più negato quei piccoli gesti, sostenendo di non meritarli. Non facevano del male a nessuno, non toglievano nulla a ciò che era stato e, soprattutto, gli regalavano gioia. La luce negli occhi di Keith quando lo baciava, la tenerezza e l'affetto che vi leggeva, erano il balsamo di cui il suo cuore aveva bisogno.   
Come adesso, che lo fissava con gli occhi sgranati e un'espressione totalmente incredula.  
« Lance... »   
Ok, forse troppo incredula.  
« Cosa...? »       
« I tuoi... I marchi alteani. Sono spariti. »   
Lance si portò entrambe le mani agli zigomi, senza parole.   
Ovviamente al tatto non poteva sentire nessuna differenza, ma qualcosa dentro di lui gli diceva che era davvero così, che il fantasma ossessivo di Allura, generato da lui stesso, lo aveva finalmente abbandonato.   
Un senso di leggerezza lo invase, come se un enorme peso gli fosse stato tolto dalla coscienza e dal cuore, e due piccole lacrime spuntarono agli angoli dei suoi occhi.  
« Probabilmente non dovrei sentirmi così, ma sono felice. » mormorò. « Non ho bisogno di due segni in faccia per ricordarmi di lei e di quanto le ho voluto bene. Ora sento di poter tornare a essere me stesso. »  
Chiuse gli occhi, prese un profondo sospiro e distese le labbra in un sorriso.  
Quando li riaprì, fissò Keith dritto in quelle iridi scure, ancora sorprese.  
« Sbaglio o mi dicevi che per questa missione siete a corto di personale? Dici che un posticino lo si trova? »   
E Keith gli allacciò le braccia attorno alla vita, sollevandolo da terra in un'impulsiva piroetta che fece ridere entrambi.  
« Per te sempre! Non vedo l'ora di riaverti al mio fianco tra le stelle! »

**Author's Note:**

> Yuki - [Fairy Circles](https://www.facebook.com/FairyYuki/)


End file.
